


Short Skirt, Long Jacket

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter at a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirt, Long Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-bingo prompt: 05 - Cross-dressing

Jim wondered what the hell he'd been thinking when he'd agreed to take part in the costume party. First of all, it wasn't one of the usual Academy parties. Oh no, this one was for the officers and admiralty and obviously specifically invited guests.

Guests such as himself. Now, he didn't mind wearing costumes, but he was wondering if he'd been a tad bit too cocky when Pike had challenged him to dress as a woman, just for the hell of it. It could of course be that a: Jim had trouble turning down a challenge and b: he'd already lost one to Pike, which was why he'd agreed to this whole shenanigan in the first place.

Downing yet another drink, he nudged at the mask covering his eyes. At least with the skirt, blouse, high heels and the blonde wig combined with the mask, he was impossible to recognize. And he wasn't the only one wearing a mask. Actually, he'd be hard pressed to tell who any of the colorful guests were.

Looking off to the side to see if he could find another drink, he caught sight of a tall figure almost standing next to him, on the fringe of the party and wearing a hooded cloak. It was parted enough that Jim could tell the man was wearing a tight fitting suit. And the man was fit. "Helloooooo, nurse," Jim muttered to himself, licking his lips, tasting the cherry lip gloss he was wearing.

The hooded figure turned and tilted his head to the side. "I am sorry," he said, his voice low and deep, "I am not a member of the medical staff."

Jim hid his laugh behind his hand. "That's not what I meant," he admitted, keeping his own voice low. "It's a saying, old one, merely means I was looking and liked what I saw."

The man tilted his head to the other side. "I am not sure I understand."

Jim took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "It means I looked at you and found you attractive."

"I am wearing a costume, how could you possibly tell what I look like? Not to mention, see enough of me to feel an attraction?" The even voice gave away nothing, not even a hint of curiosity.

"Oh, I can tell under that cloak, you're hot."

"My body temperature _is_ above a human's," he admitted.

Jim shook his head slowly. What the hell had he stumbled on here? Obviously not some ordinary human. There were several humanoid species inside and outside the Federation who had a higher body temperature than a human. He would have guessed Vulcan judging from the stilted speech, but there was no way a Vulcan would be in the middle of a costume party hosted by Starfleet.

"It's a figure of speech as well," Jim said with a grin. "It means I find you attractive - what little I _can_ see."

"You are a male human," the man stated.

Jim shrugged. "Yeah. Name's Jim," he said, holding out his hand.

The man looked at his hand for a moment, the reached out, awkwardly taking it.

Jim noticed and realized that the man obviously wasn't used to shaking hands. Not only that, he was wearing a pair of black leather gloves that made Jim almost drool.

"You may call me ...Spock."

"What are you doing in a room full of brown nosers and wanna-be starship captain?" Jim asked, trying hard not to grin so widely he'd scare Spock away.

"Attending a party I was invited to," Spock answered evenly.

"You don't strike me as someone who would like such a thing," Jim said, stepping closer, feeling the heat from Spock.

"I must admit that I am only attending due to a request from my mentor and superior officer." Spock was quiet for a moment, then continued: "He felt it would be an... interesting experience for me."

"Ah, you too," Jim said with a small grin.

Spock inclined his head.

Jim looked down where he was still holding Spock's hand. With a wry twist of his lips, he let go, however reluctantly. This was the first interesting person he'd met all evening. To his surprise, Spock took a step forward as well and Jim ended up pretty much pressed up against him.

"I must profess," Spock said, "that I find your attire most intriguing."

Jim licked his lips again and he was sure he was seeing things when Spock's eyes glittered under the hood behind the mask tied over them, fixed on Jim's mouth.

"It's just a standard skirt and blouse," Jim said, his voice almost cracking. He was used to having the upper hand in any flirtatious conversation, but this guy really had him reeling for some reason.

"It was my impression that most male humans were very focused on their masculinity," Spock replied.

"Oh..." Jim laughed under his breath. "I'm pretty secure in my masculinity. A dress won't change that." Pursing his lips he leaned against Spock. "So you like men in skirts, huh?"

"I must admit to not having met many men in skirts before, so I have little to compare it to. Not enough to make a validated scientific estimate."

"Ah, you like _me_ in a skirt, then," Jim guessed with no small amount of glee.

"Affirmative," Spock replied.

Jim allowed himself to relax fully, cocking his hip, letting the skirt slide up a little on one side. He rested his fist on his hip and pursed his lips, lowering his eyelids to look up at Spock with a coquettish look. "That's okay," he said in a husky voice, "I like it that you like me in a skirt. Makes me feel good. Makes it worth dressing up like this."

Spock's nostrils flared and Jim could have sworn he was swaying forward, if only a little.

"If it would make you feel better, we could perform a test or two... so what do you say? Let's take this conversation outside, huh?" Jim said, his voice barely above a whisper. Not waiting for an answer, he headed out one of the large doors leading to the gardens. He was thrilled when he realized that Spock was following him like a shadow.

The cool night air hit him and he shivered a little as a light breeze snug up under his skirt.

Putting distance between them and the rest of the guests who were mingling outside the door, Jim took Spock's arm and balancing on his high heels, he pulled the man around and behind a large tree with low hanging branches. Stopping, he tugged Spock close

"Feel free to touch," Jim whispered, running a hand up over Spock's chest, feeling the man shiver under his touch. Spock's breath was a little fast and Jim closed his eyes, leaning into the heat of his body.

"I... I do not..." Spock trailed off. "This is illogical."

"Attraction?" Jim moaned when one of the glove-clad hand slid up the outside of his thigh, up under the shirt to rest on the elastics of his underpants.

"It goes against my better judgment to do this, I should be able to control any urge to touch." Spock sounded almost annoyed.

"But you can't, you shouldn't," Jim whispered, rubbing his face against Spock's neck, catching a bit of bare skin against his cheek and he didn't miss the stiffening of Spock's body against his, nor the quick intake of breath.

A moment later, he was pushed up against the tree and kissed to within an inch of his life. Spock's hands seemed to be everywhere and for once Jim didn't care about being in control, because he was enjoying this far too much. He barely realized that he was lifted up and he wrapped his legs around Spock's waist. He hadn't been this hard in ages, his head swimming with it all.

The elastic of his underwear was digging into his hip, and his cock was pressed almost uncomfortably against Spock's abdomen. Not that he cared, because he could feel the hardness pushing against his balls.

Jim felt how his bra with the fake padding was undone, felt the glide of soft leather against his nipple. He dug his fingers into Spock's neck and shoulders and just hung on as he lost the last shreds of dignity and control.

He was barely aware of the pain as Spock bit into the muscle where Jim's neck and shoulder met. The next thing he knew was the rush of cool air on his front, his soaked panties and the fact that he was sitting on the cold, uneven ground underneath the tree.

Alone.

"Holy hell," Jim whispered to himself, pushing the wig up a little as it had taken a bit of a beating. It should be gross, but at the moment he was hard pressed to come up with anything hotter than sitting on the ground, thoroughly debauched, panties soaked with spunk and the perpetrator nowhere in sight.

A chuckle escaped Jim and before he knew it, he was laughing so hard it hurt.

+++++,

The next morning, standing in Pike's office, Jim was damned glad that he'd needled Bones into giving him a 'vitamin shot'. Not that he'd been all that drunk the night before or had that much of a hangover but those vitamin shots of Bones' worked as well as ten cups of coffee.

Only, the shots didn't make him constantly need to piss.

Feeling alert was a very good thing this morning, considering what Pike had just revealed to him about the coming term.

"You want me to attach myself to a mentor," Jim clarified.

"Yes, and he's on his way up just now." Pike sat back his chair. "I have so far been acting as your mentor, but I will have more duties in the months to come as the Enterprise goes into the final stages of her completion.

"Captain," Jim began, but he was interrupted by the chiming of the door.

"Enter," Pike said, giving Jim a warning look.

Jim stopped breathing for a moment when a tall Vulcan stepped through as the doors slid aside. He would be able to recognize the curve of those lips and the dark eyes anywhere. Not to mention the body he'd been pressed up against the previous evening. A Vulcan. A touch telepath. Now _that_ explained a thing or two.

"Captain," Spock said to Pike and if Jim hadn't been keeping an eye on him, he would have missed the widening of those eyes as Spock got a good look at him. "Cadet Kirk, I presume."

"Yes sir," Jim replied. "You can call me Jim, if you want to, though."

"Jim." Spock's voice was perfectly even, but to Jim it was intimate as hell.

"I want the two of you to work together as much as possible," Pike said. "It'll be a learning process for the both of you, one that will provide you with no small amount of challenges."

Jim wet his lower lip and didn't miss the darkening of Spock's eyes as his gaze dropped to Jim's mouth. "I don't think that will be a problem, sir," he said evenly. "I'm sure the lieutenant commander and I will get to know each other intimately in no time. Am I right?" he asked Spock.

Spock inclined his head. "Of that I have no doubt," he replied, one perfect eyebrow arched in what Jim wondered was mild amusement. "I believe we are well ...dressed for such an experiment."

Jim hid a grin as he praised foresight that he still had the skirt in his closet.

The End


End file.
